<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll work this out by FatDragonLair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101699">We'll work this out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair'>FatDragonLair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Echo (Visual Novel 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Talking To Dead People, hospitality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that takes place after A Certain Accident in Leo's route</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Hunter/Leo Alvarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll work this out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mornin' Chase, ya sleepyhead!"</p>
<p>Leo was near the otter's face with his beautiful bronze eyes opened up. Leo always loved waking up to his otter really close so that he'd be the first thing his boyfriend sees every morning, especially when he's having one of his nightmares. The wolf brushed a bit of hair away from the otter's face before he planted a kiss on his lips and gets up to reveal his nearly naked body and playfully wiggles his plaid underwear covered butt towards his lover as he bends down to put on some shorts. The wolf gives Chase another kiss on the nose before heading towards the dresser and began lighting some lavender scented candles and picked up his gun and placed it in the back of his pants, in case Brian or Clint come back to harass them today. Safety's off, gun's loaded, and to make sure, gun's cocked.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm off to make some pancakes hun, you just get some rest today and we'll change your bandages afterwards~" Leo announced as he headed towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>The wolf had to stop and pick up some knocked over furniture and sighed. <em>He really did a number to this place, huh?</em> Leo thought to himself as he finished fixing things up and continued heading towards the kitchen, only to stop at the front door and take a look at the torn up door. He groaned, knowing that once things settle down, he's gonna have to buy a new door. Preferably made of steel this time.</p>
<p>The pancake batter was sizzling and solidifying as Leo poured in the handful of blueberries into it. Chase always loved blueberry pancakes, it would cheer him up from having a real bad day, and last night was a doozy. He began to think back to the events that transpired yesterday; the death of Janice, their kidnappings, seeing Duke's mutilated corpse be chucked out the front window, nearly drowning, and dealing with that nasty raccoon trying to hit on Chase after the poor otter got his legs torn off by the train. He sighed and flipped the pancake over to reveal a golden brown side. Leo wondered what they could do today, knowing that Chase was exhausted from last night. Perhaps just watching some TV will relieve some of the stress-</p>
<p>"Er... Hello?"</p>
<p>Leo jumped when he heard the voice coming from the front door and turned off his oven. The wolf takes a deep breath and headed towards the source of the voice, a fox police officer. Leo became uneasy, knowing that he can't let anyone know what happened last night. He could just simply shoot the officer dead and hide the body, but then his police buddies would get suspicious and keep coming to Echo. So instead, Leo stood in front of the officer, making sure he wouldn't see the gun at all.</p>
<p>"May I help you, officer?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we have received reports of mass hysteria and murder that transpired over the night and I spotted your door here being torn up. Do you have any idea what happened?"</p>
<p>"Sort of." The wolf lied. "My boyfriend and I were relaxing here when a bear attacked us and tore open the door. I had to fend him off before he just... saw something and ran off. I'm sorry sir, we're just really exhausted from what happened last night. Could you perhaps come back next week so we can recover from such an event?" He wasn't a good liar.</p>
<p>The officer sighed, knowing it was way too early to be dealing with this. Instead of cuffing the wolf and taking him in for questioning, he decided to head out. "Well, I don't recommend leaving the house today in case the murderer's still out there. You two stay safe."</p>
<p>"You too!" Spoke Leo as he watched the officer head out and then mutter under his breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Cabrón."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Leo returned with a plate that had a blueberry pancake, decorated with a big dollop of whipped cream. He sat it down in front of Chase and began cutting it up, knowing that Chase must have been way too tired to do all this by himself. The wolf looked down to see that the end of their bed was covered in dried blood and lets out a sigh. Gonna have to wash the blankets and sheets after they take a well deserved bath once breakfast was done. He lifted the fork piercing the breakfast and put it in Chase's mouth before going back and cutting another piece for his boyfriend. He knew the coming weeks will be difficult, given how Chase has stopped talking after such a horrid event that was last evening but hey.</p>
<p>They'll work things out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>